Muddy mountain
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: The company find themselves in the mountains and right from the start it doesnt start off so great.
1. Calm storm

This story wouldn't leave me along untill I wrote it. Its long and hopefully exciting! It took me three days of work untill I was happy with it. This was suppose to be a one-shot. It starts with confusion then DRAMA! Moohahaa

* * *

The first thing he became aware of was his hearing, and all the noises that were all around him. He could hear heavy rain pounding into the muddy ground around him. He could hear the harshness of the wind as it pushed the leaves around on the tree and the branches smacking into other branches. He could hear the trees creaking as the wind bent them too far. He tried to open his eyes but the effort seemed too much for his weak body.

Slowly he was able to feel the cold rain as it smacked against the side of his cheek. His body was starting to protest and scream in pain at him but he didn't know why. He could almost move his right arm from its uncomfortable position that he was sure was above his head. He slowly started to move his fingers around and he could feel the cold mud that his hand rested on. His cloths seemed to be weighed down by something heavy. His thoughts were foggy and he couldn't remember how he ended up on the cold muddy ground.

Why would he have gone to sleep in the mud while it was raining? Or had he passed out from being so tired and it had started to rain on him? But if so why would he have not woken up when it started to rain? Just the thoughts was making his head start to pound.

He gave opening his eyes another shot, and slowly he was able to. But as he did he could feel his right eye was caked with wet mud and it burned causing him to close his eyes. Right now he wished he could move his arms and wipe the mud away. He opened his left eye trying to look around but the wind was blowing the cold rain in his face and he couldn't see much. He didn't know how long he had been there but it felt like days to him.

He tried to fall back into the darkness that he had come from but his body wouldn't seem to let him. Everything seemed to hurt. He laid there listening to the rain as it went from heavy to light, as shivers went through his body and the darkness found him once more.

As the darkness slowly started to fade away and his ears became clear of the rushing of his own blood he could make out a sound in the distance. 'Cough' 'Cough' Was that me? He wondered but he didn't feel his body moving as the sound started once again. But the sound changed to something moving. 'Cough' There it was again. He lifted his head up from the muddy liquid that had puddled around his head and looked around.

It felt good to move his aching stiff neck muscles. It was still raining but the wind had stopped and the rain was no longer flying at his face. His vision was slightly blurry as he looked around at where he was. It was so dark and he couldn't see much though the darkness but he could make out a figure sprawled out twenty feet away from where he lay. It looked so familiar to him but his mind didn't want to work and he couldn't put a name to it. He could see the figure as it was moving its arms around in the air trying to shield itself from the harsh rain. He could hear painful moans that came from whoever it was. It strangely made his chest hurt to hear the figures painful moans and the painful cry's it let out as the figure tried to move. They sounded so familiar and he knew he couldn't just lay in his spot and not help whoever it was.

He pushed himself up off the muddy ground and sat back on his heels. He looked down at his arms but they were caked in heavy mud. He reached up to move his wet hair that was stuck to his face away. But as he did that he brushed against a lump that was just on his right hairline. He hissed pulling his hand back looking at it, the tips of his fingers had a small bit of blood on it. Now it made since to him why his head was so foggy but that only caused more questions that he had no answers to.

He tried to stand up but the trees that surrounded him started to spin and he could feel his legs start to shake. He tried to take a step forward but his legs gave out, his whole body seemed to be much heavier and harder to move than he remembered. Soon he found himself landing in a muddy puddle. His knees landed in the rain water with a splash and his hands came up to the sides of his temples. He started to rub at his head hoping that his new headache would fade away.

Thorin was leading his men across a large mountainous area they had already traveled over several hillocks leading the mountain they were on. He could see it more clearly than he had before when they had first started on area that wasn't heavily wooded, but rocky. It was sunny when they had all got up just before sunrise. But now the nice warm sun was hidden behind the dark nasty clouds that looked heavy. Thorin took a deep breath taking in all the smells that was more obvious in the fresh air. It smelled like rain was about to come their way but it also smelled like tree pine.

Thorin had hoped to get to the other side before nightfall or at least a cave. But they had gone for two or three miles up when the rain started to pour rain and the sky's darkened even more. It wasn't a small little rain fall but it started out in big fat drops. The ground around them quickly absorbed the moisture, the dry dirt turning into mud. As they made their way across the smaller rocks beneath their feet they began to slip, the wind started up and Thorin and his men were soaked. The wind blew in different directions bouncing off the trees causing the rain to fly at them from different directions, and from all angles all at once. One way it would be hitting them in the back the next they had to look down as it smacked them in their faces.

Thorin could hear someone yell out, he turned to see Ori had slipped in the mud and landed on his bottom. His brother Dori reached down to give him a hand up helping to keep Ori's footing on the slippery mud.

Soon enough the ground started to slant itself more than it already was and the traction they had under their feet seemed to have disappeared. The light brown and green that were beneath their feet had turned dark brown. As he looked around he suddenly found himself slipping to his left his hand barely touching the mud as he felt someone grab ahold of his right jacket sleeve. He looked up thought the rain to see his youngest nephew smiling at him. Kili helped Thorin stand upright and Thorin could see Fili behind his brother but unlike Kili his face didn't hold a smile.

Thorin smiled a little as he stood upright but he could see Fili looking at something on the ground. "Fili?"

Fili looked back at him with the look of worry. "The ground." He pointed at his feet.

Thorin looked down along with Kili who was right in front of him. Thorin could see that the ground…the mud around him was starting to move past him. The mud was coming down from the top of the mountain they seemed to be on. Thorin didn't think it was bad at the moment but he knew if it kept raining this hard that it would get to that point. "Get a move on!" He yelled as he looked back at his men in hopes of them finding a cave soon.

His men didn't question him as they hurried but tried to be careful as they made their way across what was a medium sized spur jutting out from the side of the mountain. The farther they got the more force the wind had. Thorin saw the entrance to a cave, not more than 100 yards up. He pointed and yelled as he moved up the trail. His men were doing their best to follow him. The first one to lose their traction and slip was Balin and he made no sound as he slipped and fell face first into a thick mud puddle. Dwalin saw him slip and mad his way to his older brother reaching a hand out to him. But as Balin reached out for him he could see the mud was getting thicker around Balin and the ground was starting to move faster. He pulled his brother up looking back to their leader. "Thorin!"

Thorin looked to the one who called his name and Dwalin pointed upwards. Thorin turned to look along with the other dwarfs in his company. "Oh no!"

There above them was a nightmare that was now reality, it was thick wet mud coming down fast. It carried with it rocks, and boulders were dislodged and rolling along. There was no time to get to the cave. "Run!" Thorin yelled grabbing Kili's arm who was closest to as they turned around, but the slippery mud under their feet left them no traction and Thorin slipped bringing his nephew down with him to the muddy ground.

Thorin lost his grip on Kili as the big mud slid hit them and he could see the rest of his men that were trying to outrun the mud going down and a few going to the sides as well, hoping to get out of range of the danger. Thorin reached out for anything he could hold on to but everything he grabbed slipped from his grip. His eyes went wide as he watched a small sized bolder roll passed him nearly missing his arm.

Dwalin grabbed ahold of a tree that was close to him and tried to grab Balin who was sliding by him but Balin was too muddy and he slipped from his grasp. "No!" He watched at the mud took his brother away by the mud slid, others in his company went by him at a speedy rate. It was like a avalanche but with thick brown mud, he could feel himself being weighed down by it. The mud stuck to him caking his jacket at it became harder and harder to hold on to the tree he had.

"Fili!"

Fili tried to look around knowing it was his brother calling out for him but the mud surround him made it hard as it took him down the small mountain. He slid over rocks, bushes and knew he would have bruises on his bottom and back when he finally came to a stop. He watched as the trees seemed to pass by him he tried to reach out for them but it was no good. He could see something coming up to meet him as he slid but he wasn't for sure what is was. He turned his head seeing his brother pass by him who tried to smile at him as he passed by. Fili thought it was stupid of his brother to be smiling when they were all in such a bad solution. But then again his brother seemed to find the good in everything. The mud on that side seemed to be thicker and Thorin wasn't that fair behind Kili. He reached out a hand for his uncle, but he was further away than he thought. "Uncle!"

He looked back at his brother but as Kili got closer to what Fili thought was a drop off, he watched on in horror as his fears were confirmed. His brother hit the spur and went flying off, followed by Thorin. He yelled to his brother hoping he was ok. But soon enough he too found himself over the edge and with a sharp yell he went over.

He could hear other shouts behind him as the others fell too. The drop off was bigger than he had hoped and he dropped to the nasty mud rocks below. He landed half on his back and half on his left leg as his head flew back smacking into something hard and sharp, his head filled with pain but only for a second as he was taken by white. 13 bodies lay the narrow depression between the forest and the mountain. A small stream flowed through it, the ground soggy, but was also covered in lots of sharp rocks and thorny bushes. Mud and rock rained down but no one was awake to feel or see it. Only a deer was witness just before he bounded into the woods away from the mess.

* * *

_Ohh I wonder where this will go? I don't know who to hurt more than the others. haha _

_If you liked it please let me know. If enough of you review I'll post more to this. I have no chapters yet since it was suppose to be a one shot. haha. :) Please review. :D_


	2. Who?

_Thank you all for the reviews! And following and the faves. Hope you enjoy this one. Hurt will come to most all of our favs. Enjoy!_

* * *

The first thing Thorin did was let out a painful groan as he opened his eyes. He couldn't remember very well at how he had ended up wherever he was. He looked up around at his surroundings and slowly the events of how he ended up there came back to him. It was still raining but not as hard as the last time he was awake. He tried to look around to see if he could see anyone in his company but everything seemed too dark and he could feel bushes rubbing against his head. He tried to move his arms but only his left would move without any pain. His right screamed at him causing a yelp to leave his lips. He turned his head to look at what was holding his arm down and he could feel as the contents of his stomach as it made its way to his mouth, causing him to swallow swiftly a few times. He turned his head away from the sight that made his heart skip a beat as he gagged.

He turned his head back looking at it. Right between his right side just under his collar bone close to his shoulder joint was an inch round small branch protruding from it. Thorin reached his other hand over to touch it and hissed at the pain it caused from the small touch. "Auhgg."

Ok, he thought to himself, 'I can handle this. It's but a twig, I've had far worse. Even Kili could handle this one.' He felt around it and could feel the muscles inside contract around the wood, nerves screaming from the damage inflicted. He pulled himself up away from the bush, and winced when the thorny bush ripped at his hair.

He sat up a little bit, feeling a bit light headed as he moved his hand and touched the back of his shoulder. He felt the wood still attached to the bush. What was he going to do? So bracing himself for the pain he knew was coming he jerked forward and felt the wood tearing as he moved forward. The agony exploded from the wound and began to travel up his neck and across his chest and he bit his lip. He shoved himself forward once more, and could hear and feel the sucking sound as the wood came free. Blood poured and ran down his muddy coat, the rain helping it all mix. He dropped to the ground and rolled onto his side taking deep breaths.

"Thorin?"

He steeled his gaze, and stiffened his body as he tried to sit up. They couldn't see him when he was this weak. Especially not his nephews, he knew he had to stay strong. "I'm fine. Just a scratch. Is everyone alright?" He tried to keep his voice strong and firm and he wasn't sure if he succeeded or not. He looked up from where he lay to see Bofur looking down at him. Like Thorin, he too was covered in slick mud luckily the rain was helping to wash them cleaner.

"I'm afraid I don't know if anyone's alright. You're the first one I've found." Bofur told him as he reached down to give his leader a hand up.

Thorin reached up with his good arm grabbing Bofur by the arm as he felt himself being pulled up. "Thank you." Now that he was standing he took the time to look around and it looked no different now that he was standing then it did when he was laying down.

Bofur looked at Thorin's shoulder seeing the dark liquid that was leaking from it. "Are you alright?"

Thorin looked down at his shoulder covering it up with his good hand. "I'll be fine. Let's find the others." He told him not caring that that his wound was still bleeding. He could feel the warmth slip though in between his fingers.

"Please, let me bandage that." Bofur insisted not ready to take no for an answer.

Thorin looked down at him shaking his head. He didn't want to stop to get his arm fixed even though he knew he should. But he didn't know if anyone else was alright and it made him feel uneasy. He looked back at his arm then back to Bofur. He knew he wouldn't be able to do much if he passed out from the loss of blood so he gave in. "Fine, but make it quick."

* * *

Once he could finally got his feet from under him he tried once again to get up. He looked down at the mud that was around his feet and where he had fallen was now becoming a rain puddle. His head still hurt so badly and he could feel the wound leaking and pouring down the side of his face. It felt itchy and a little strange so he reached up to wipe his cheek but it felt numb. He looked back at the figure as it let out another painful moan.

He took a step forward and his right foot started to slide but he kept going. It seemed so hard to stay upright as he swayed while he took small steps. As he got closer to the unknown person laying in the mud what he thought was familiar didn't look so familiar anymore. "Are you alright?" He asked his voice coming out harsh and rasp.

The figure stopped moving its arms and looked up at him. "Ohh Fili!"

He looked down at the small man not knowing who he was talking to so he turned his head to look behind him. "Who?"

"What do you mean who?" The man outstretched his arm wanting a hand up.

He looked down at the small man who was wearing a thick button up jacket. He walked around to the side of the small man and reached down grabbing his hand. He pulled him to a sitting position but the extra weight pulled at his aching muscles causing him to let go of the small man.

"What's wrong Fili? Are you hurt?" The small man asked almost falling back into the mud.

"My arm hurts." He looked down at the small man confused not knowing why he kept calling him that. "Do I know you?"

"That's not funny Fili." But as the small man looked up at him, and the confusion that was all over the younger man's face he began to worry. "Bilbo…Bilbo Baggin's remember?"

He looked down at the Bilbo guy not knowing what to say. His face didn't look familiar, in fact he was sure he had never seen this smaller man before. But then again he couldn't really remember who he was and as he tried to remember his headache started to get worse again. And he knew his head wound was still leaking. Bilbo's face started to get darker and he seemed to start weaving back and forth like a pendulum. The movement he thought was happening started to make his stomach turn again. He fell to his knees but the ground under him started to shake and his heart started pounding in his ears.

"Fili?" Bilbo asked reaching out to touch his shoulder but as his hand landed on the younger man he fell to his side. "Fili!" Bilbo grabbed Fili's hand while he smacked the side of Fili's cheek with the other. But the younger man was out cold as his body shivered in the cold rain.

Bilbo got to his feet looking around for some kind of shelter for himself and Fili. He didn't see anything right off the bat so he grabbed Fili's hands and began to drag the younger man. He wished he didn't have to drag him through the mud but he wasn't strong enough to carry him.

* * *

_Poor Bilbo. I forgot all about him in the first chap haha. Was ganna leave him out but he added in nicely. :) And Poor poor Fili seems to have forgotten who he is. :/ What a shame. Next chapter will have some more dwarfs in it. Please Review! I look forward to them._


	3. Crying

**Sorry about the long wait lost interest in my fics. But I'm back now that I have the Hobbit movie! :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews they keep me going. And sorry for any mistakes I make. :D**

* * *

Thorin and Bofur started to make their way through the muddy mountain. Thorin wanted to yell out a name but he didn't feel like naming everyone in his group. He walked carefully though the mud doing his best not to slip while he held his hurt arm close to his chest.

"Uff!" The sound was sudden as Thorin turned around to see what made that noise and was a little too fast as he nearly slipped in the slick mud. "Bofur?"

Bofur was leaning against a tree looking smug. "I'm alright. Just tired all of a sudden."

Thorin found that to be a bit odd as he asked him, "Did you hit your head?" while taking a step closer to his friend as the rain started to fall down heavier around them once more.

"Not that I know of, I was awake the whole fall." Bofur adjusted his hat pushing himself away from the tree stopping next to Thorin's side. "Let's go find our people."

Thorin nodded as the two of them made their way carefully around the trees and thick bushes.

* * *

He let out a ragged breath, and felt his muscles burning in his legs and back. Bilbo was doing his best to not drag Fili across the smaller rocks he saw not wanting to hurt him any further. Bilbo wished he had Dwalin's strength, at least then he could pick up Fili and carry him instead of dragging him around. Fili's thick leather jacket with the fur around it was heavy but now that it was wet and caked with mud it made Fili weigh far more. Bilbo stopped, letting Fili drop to the mud, his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen from holding his breath, he wondered if he would be able to get Fili to someplace safe and find the others.

He looked down at Fili thinking about how hard it was to breath while dragging the much too heavy young dwarf around. Hard to believe that the young Dwarf could be so heavy, when he didn't eat as many meals a day as a Hobbit. He looked around and though all the rain that was pouring down he could see a good sized cave. It looked so far away from where he stood but he knew he needed to get himself and Fili out of this bad weather.

Bilbo grabbed Fili under his arms and began to drag him once again across the wet ground. The cold rain had made his fingers go numb with coldness. Now Shivering and he thought he felt a sneeze coming. 'I wish I had a handkerchief.' He thought as he made his way to the cave.

* * *

Looking around though the misty fog trying to see anyone. He felt the worry build up as time passed. Where was his nephews? 'Kili, Fili where are you?' Thorin thought he could hear someone crying somewhere up ahead. "Do you hear that?"

Bofur stopped walking and looked around. "I can only hear the wind." But just as he said that he too could hear small cry's coming from somewhere. He didn't recognize the crying though.

Thorin took off running to where he thought the crying was coming from. He only slipped a couple of times as he made his way to the cry's the rain making it hard to see. But as the cry's got closer and clearer he could tell who it was. "Ori!" He shouted falling to his knees in front of the younger dwarf. Disappointed it wasn't one of his boys.

Ori looked up at him tears running down his face. "Thorin." His voice was hoarse and raspy.

Thorin looked him up and down not knowing why he was crying. "What's wrong?" He looked around thinking that Ori found someone in their company in a bad way.

"My leg." He cried out.

Thorin looked down at Ori's leg just now noticing how Ori cradled it in his hands. Thorin reached out his own hands in an attempt to push Ori's away. "Let me see."

Just then Bofur had finally caught up. "Ori? What's the matter lad?" He asked kneeling down next to Ori across from Thorin. He placed his arm around the smaller dwarf in hopes of making him feel better. "Everything will be alright lad. You'll see."

Once Ori moved his hands and Thorin got a better look he could see Ori's leg was coated in blood and there was something protruding from it. Thorin used his good arm to pull Ori's leg out in hopes of getting a better look at it when it was straight.

"No! Please don't." Ori cried once again grabbing ahold of his leg.

"You have to let me see." Thorin said but something to his right moved and it caught his eye. He looked over thinking it was the wind moving the trees but he could make out a figure and it looked awfully familiar. "No." He whispered his wounded arm long forgotten as he used it to help himself up Ori forgotten along with it.

Thorin half ran half limped to the figure that was laying up against a leafless dead bush. Thorin kneeled down placing his hand on the younger dwarfs face who's eyes were closed. "Kili? Thorin tapped Kili's cheek wishing he would wake up but Kili's eyes remained closed. He brushed some dark hair out of Kili's face with a shaky but gentle hand.

Thorin's heart was pounding in his chest not knowing if his nephew was even breathing. 'I can't lose him. I should have left him safe back home.' "Kili!" Thorin tried to move his nephew but something was holding him to the dead bush. Thorin reached behind him to see if it had snagged the back of his jacket but Thorin pulled his hand back with a hiss.

He looked down at his hand seeing blood. The small bush was a dead sticker bush that still had big thorns on it. He tried again to pull Kili off the bush but Kili let out a strangled cry. Thorin stopped pulling and looked down at his youngest nephew. "Kili?" Had he been impaled like he had?

"Uncle?" Kili asked as he attempted to look up at him but his neck felt stiff and he felt so cold as the rain smacked him in the face, it stung his cold cheeks. Kili reached out a hand for his uncle but he couldn't feel much for the rain had made them go numb. "Uncle?"

Thorin could see his nephew was trying to grab ahold of something. "I'm right here Kili." Thorin grabbed Kili hand feeling how cold and white his nephews hand was. "I have to get you lose lad." Thorin told him as he grabbed Kili's back jacket and pulled on him slightly but stopping as Kili let out a pain filled cry.

It tore at Thorin's gut to be causing his nephews pain. "Where does it hurt?"

"Side?" Kili said unsure since everything felt numb at the moment.

Thorin was getting frustrated with all the noises around him from the rain and wind to young Ori crying. "Shut up will you!" He yelled over his shoulder at Ori. He just wanted peace and couldn't stand Ori's cry's and he wanted to figure out what was wrong with his nephew.

He didn't know what was wrong with his nephew and he didn't know how bad he was hurt and that made him afraid to move him, and this sticker bush is just making things that much worse.

Ori looked over at Thorin wide eye his mouth open. "Wha?" Tears started to fall down his face even faster.

Bofur put a hand on the younger Dwarfs shoulder. "It's alright, he's just worried about Kili. I'm going to see if I can help him. You relax, I'll be back."

Bofur got up and moved over to Thorin. He looked at the youngest of their group his heart falling to his gut. "Is he…" He didn't want to finish hating what he was thinking.

"He's alive. I need help getting him off. I don't know if his jacket is stuck or if he's been impaled." Thorin flinched at that last word.

"Let's take off his coat, then we can see."

Thorin hadn't thought of that. So he reached and with Bofur they undid Kili's coat and the belt, and while they removed Kili's arms from the sleeves they could hear him moaning in pain. "Ok, lets each take a side and see if we can lift him off."

Bofur nodded and grabbed Kili and together they lifted.

"Ahhhgg."

* * *

**Wha wha wha, can ya guess at all the stuff I'm going to put them poor poor dwarfs in? And please review, the more I get the faster the update will be. **


	4. Bush

**Thank you all for the reivews! :D Makes me so happy. Hope you enjoy this one is slow and not long**

* * *

Bilbo had managed to drag Fili up the small hill and into the rain free cave. He lowered Fili to the rock ground just as his legs gave way and he collapsed falling to his knees. He let himself lay down looking up at the stone ceiling trying to catch his breath. He was so proud of himself that he had managed to drag Fili for as far as he had. If Thorin was here he would have told him about it with pride. Bilbo hated that Thorin never thought he was good for anything. The only thing Thorin thought Bilbo ever did was his nonstop talking and complaining.

Bilbo let his eyes close, his exhausted body aching from all the strain. He had never worked so hard in his life before and his muscles were paying the price for his laziness.

He could see his warm house in his mind, he missed his fluffy feather filled bed. It was better than night after night on a dirty leaf covered ground. He hated the bugs that buzzed in his ears and the spiders that would bite him, glad that they weren't big enough to eat him while he slept.

He opened his eyes and looked over at Fili wishing he knew why he was acting so strange and wishing Gandalf was here. He always seemed to know how to fix everything, but the strange thing about the wizard was he didn't know how to cook.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Bofur looked at the young Dwarfs face, and then turned to look at Thorin. "Should we do it on two?"

Thorin nodded, "One…Two!" They lifted up and Kili cried out and arched his back. They felt resistance, but kept it up until they freed him. The two older Dwarves picked up the younger dwarf and went over to a spot near Ori, on the driest spot they could find and gently lowered Kili to the grass. Thorin was on his knees as he reached out and touched his nephews cheek softly. "Kili? Can you hear me?"

Big brown eyes full of pain looked up and reminded Thorin of Kili as a small child when he got stung by some bees when he tried to get their honey. Kili wanted honey cakes and Dis had run out of honey. "Uncle, it hurts."

"Yeah I know it does. Where does it hurt boy?" Thorin felt helpless looking down at his nephew.

"My side, back and my…" Kili trailed off his eyes closing shut as he let out another painful moan.

"Your what?" He glanced at Bofur, and got a shrug in response.

Ori let out a loud groan, as he looked over at them. "Is Kili alright? Can I get a bandage for my leg?" Ori knew he shouldn't be asking for himself but his leg kept bleeding and it was scaring him. He really was worried about Kili.

Bofur looked over at him. "I'll be there in a moment." He told Ori in motherly way.

Bofur lifted Kili's body up so Thorin could look behind him, there was blood on the back of his ruined shirt. Thorin reached and tore it down the back so he could get a better look. There was a hole in Kili's side that gushed blood, and several cuts along his neck and upper back. He pulled a switch of stickers he saw off of Kili's backside which was stuck to his leather. Thorin took off his coat and lay it down on the ground and motioned to Bofur to lay the boy down on it so he wouldn't get dirt into the wounds. He knew if they got dirty things could get worse.

Kili shivered in the cold air as he had only his thin black shirt covering him.

Bofur got up from his spot next to Kili and went to get Kili's coat, he managed to pull Kili's coat from the bushes. He looked at the holes that were in it but they could fix the damage to it later right now he needed warmth. He walked back over to Kili and covered the young Dwarf with it. Then moved over to Ori, leaving Thorin to tend to his nephew.

Kili grabbed ahold of Thorin's jacket sleeve. "Don.."

"It'll be alright Kili." He smiled to see his nephew didn't appear to be seriously hurt and he hoped he was right. "I won't leave you."

Kili looked around. "Where's Fili?"

Thorin shook his head. "I don't know. We all got separated. But I'm sure he's fine, probably looking for us." Thorin forced a smile for his youngest nephew.

Kili jerked trying to get up to find his brother. "Fili!" He looked around but soon everything started to spin and he fell back his eyes rolling in the back to his head.

Thorin gave him a sad look, he too wondered where Fili was. He knew it wasn't a good sigh that Kili passed out but he also knew he was in shock. He rolled Kili on his good side and tore off a piece of his own clean shirt from under his jacket and pressed it on Kili's back.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. :D **


End file.
